


Desiderium

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Literally the one time this man would top, Smut, or a bad attempt at smut, vampire!julian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You're going to the new high class club with your friend Aranea only to find a certain Rowdy man.This story is one of the stories I wrote as a commission for a friend of mine. I have their permission to post it.





	1. Chapter 1

Bored and tired because of work you stretched, your arms reaching for the ceiling. “ What shall I do tonight?” You looked on your phone if there were any parties that interested you. But nothing that you scrolled by interested you. That was until you got a message from a good friend of yours.

Aranea Highwind. 

She was a bit more on the wilder side than you and always knew the Go To parties to have a great time.

_Hey! you free? _

_Even if you aren’t CANCEL EVERYTHING._

_There’s a new club that opened in the posher part of Insomnia and I managed to get us invites!._

A smile formed on your face as you read that. You could always count on Aranea to hook you up with the good parties.” Never change girl, never change” You chuckled to yourself.

_Alright, I’m game._

_Is there a dress code or anything?_

It didn’t even take a second for your friend to reply.

_Ladies in dresses and I’m not talking the dress you wore at club Sigma._

_You’re at home right? I’ll come in a bit._

_See ya in five or so._

“Never change Aranea.. “ 

Aranea was the designer for Insomnia Inside, a brand that focused on fashion that had influences from the Victorian era mixed with steampunk and at times giving it a modern twist. For months Aranea had held the number one spot for top designer in her department. Thus making her colleagues either envy her, want to be her or want to be associated with her.

Minutes passed and Aranea walked into your house. Having been your best friend for years you entrusted her with a key to your house a while back so she could come and go as she pleased and never had she ever abused this trust you gave her.

“ Alright I’m here and I brought clothes because no way in hell am I trusting you to have a decent dress in your closet for this.” Chuckling you playfully tossed a pillow at your friend which she dodged with ease. “ Hey! You should be thanking me not pelting me with pillows!” Aranea replied with a cheeky grin on her face before she pulled out a sleek, black velvet form fitting dress with a split on the side. The neck had a hug shoulder neckline giving the dress a bit of a daring yet sophisticated feeling. 

“ Holy crow Aranea… how the Six did you get that beauty?” You rose from your seat making your way to the dress. The fabric almost enchanted you as you let your fingers glide over it.” It’s gorgeous… Is it really ok for me to wear this?” Aranea tilted her head, her eyebrow raised in her usual ‘Will you just trust me way’ As she pushed the dress in your hands along with a garter belt, thigh high stockings and a matching lingerie set.” H-huh?!? All this?!?” With a nod she grinned. “ I’ll make sure to make you a total hottie. Get out of your comfort zone! Trust me it’ll go well!”

Knowing Aranea wouldn’t budge you figured you could at least humor her and try it on. Aranea always had a good eye for these things anyways. Though it was always surprising how she managed to guess your sizes from just looking at you. This was a thought that popped into your head as you put the lingerie set on followed by the thigh highs and the garter belt. The fabric of the dress seemed to gently caress your skin as you slid into it.” Fits like a glove…..It looks nice and it’s comfortable… Shit I gotta hand it to Aranea; so far everything feels right..”

“Done?” You heard from your bedroom. “ Yeah I’m coming out give me a moment….” With a sigh and a deep breath you stepped outside still feeling a bit shy as you never dressed up in this way. Sure you wore party dresses for clubs but never something this fancy. Aranea’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she laid her eyes on you. “ …….I am… jealous of your curves.” Was the first thing out of her mouth. Curious as to what she meant you turned to your body length mirror to get a better look at yourself. 

The dress seemed to fit you perfectly, hugging your body in all the right places and accentuating your curves just right. This while the split that ran up the side of your left leg adding a little bit of a daring tone to the dress all the while remaining classy and sophisticated. “ This… is me?” You turned to get a better look at yourself from several sides, a smile forming on your lips. “ Never thought a dress could make this much difference….. “ Aranea placed her hands on your shoulders. “ Alright now time for your hair and makeup.” She pulled you to the vanity next to the mirror, urging you to sit down. “ But what about you Nea?” 

“ I got all my things ready, I’ll be done in a flash but I figured since you’re more or less new at the somewhat classier parties. We’d need to spend some extra time on you. Which is also why im this early. “ With that she pulled your hair back and began to apply some makeup. Knowing you were naturally already quite the looker she stuck with mostly natural makeup; A bit of foundation, some black eyeliner and a dark champagne lipstick. She painted your nails the same color as your lips to match, giving you a little dash of color to contrast the black dress and eyeliner. 

As for your hair she made sure your would bangs frame your face as your long luscious locks were held up in a partial updo ponytail hybrid with a victorian hair barrette clip. This adding more to the whole of your outfit. “And now for one of the finishing touches” With a big smile on her face, Aranea opened a shoe box to reveal a pair of black ankle boots with matching outer straps. Criss cross front lace fastened by bronze eyelets.The eyelets gave the shoes a slight steampunk feel yet it was still more on the side of elegance than the ‘punk’ side. “ These.. are awesome. “ And of course exactly your size. “ Aranea …Seriously you are awesome.” She smirked” And now for the jewelry girl!” 

Aranea opened a jewelry box she produced from the bag she had been carrying over her shoulder. She spent several moments looking to you and the contents of the jewelry box before picking several pieces of jewelry from the box; a pair of Victorian pique tortoise shell drop earrings, a Victorian diamond love knot ring and a Neo Victorian Peacock cameo necklace. “ Oh.. These are gorgeous Nea!... wow you really are the designer queen of Insomnia Inside.” This making your friend flustered. “ S-Shush!”It was true but still whenever someone pointed out that she was the person people aspired to be like in her department she would either get flustered from the compliment or deflect the compliment with a “ Rather than trying to be me how about you be you? Your style is great of its own, Own it, work it and make it so people recognize it for the jewel it is.” This was something about her that had never changed in all the years you’ve known her.

“ Alright now for the final piece of your outfit. “ She presented you with a black velvet, Victorian Clip purse that you could wear over your shoulder if you wanted.” Nea…Thank you. “ The woman across from you smiled, pulling you into a friendly hug.” Of course. You know I got your back. Now it’s my turn to get ready and then it’s time to go. Can you call a cab for like in … ten.. no make it twenty?” She asked as she let go before walking into the bathroom to get ready herself. So you did as she asked and within twenty minutes the two of you were in a cab and on the way to the club


	2. To the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your buddy Nea and you go to the cluuuub XD

It didn’t take long for the cab to pull up to the club and in big dark blue neon letters the word: Desiderium was hanging above the club’s doors. “ Wow…” In front of the doors were two bouncers in black tuxedos. The pair were each holding a clipboard as they went through the row of people that wanted to enter. “ Come on!”Aranea smiled, taking your hand and dragging you out of the cab, having given the driver a good tip for getting the two of you there so fast.

Aranea herself was wearing a long high neck Chiffon lace mermaid dress. The lace showing her arms and the sides of her legs. underneath it she was wearing a pair of black leather ankle boots.Her hair done in a messy bun with a curled fringe with a couple locks of hair to frame her face. Her lipstick a light color that almost resembles her skin color but with a pinkish hue, her eyes only having a little black eyeliner to make her eyes pop but no more than that, Her nails too were as black as her dress. For jewelry she settled on a pair of black spinel cross drop earrings and like you she was wearing a black victorian clip purse. 

The two of you made your way over to the line only to be called to the front of the line by one of the bouncers. “Ladies, may I have your name?” A tad confused as to why they addressed the two of you first as you just got there you felt a bit tongue tied as you felt the jealous stares of the other people in line. Not affected by the stares in the least Aranea gave the bouncer your names. “ Oh the two of you are on our VIP list, please go on in.” The man nodded at the other bouncer, who let the two of you past the velvet rope and opened the door for you. “ Enjoy your time at Desiderium ladies” . You gave the man a gentle smile before following your friend into the club. Classy didn’t even describe how the gorgeous the place looked. The floor was made of black marble. as were the pillars that along with the velvet black curtains separated the booths from the dance floor. In the back of the club was a booth sealed off by a rope with a sign saying VIP and a bouncer besides it. 

Besides the VIP booth was a bar to order drinks and request songs. On the other side of the bar were the men’s and the women’s bathroom. Now having a general idea of the club’s layout you felt a little more at ease. “ Nea.. this place is something else that’s for sure. Also how in the Six did you manage to get us to be VIP?” You whispered to her, feeling a tad out of place. “Well I kind of dropped the fact that I’m one of the top designers of Insomnia Inside…..” She smirked at you. “ Come on! Let’s check it out” Aranea walked across the dance floor with you in tow. Despite the light being dimmed you could feel several pairs of eyes on you. 

The man at the Vip Booth asked Aranea for your names and as soon as he saw the two of you were on the list he opened the rope and curtains for the two of you, granting you access to the Vip Booth. The booth had several black velvet couches, long glass tables and waiters to serve you drinks. “ Welcome to Desiderium ladies. “ The waiter greeted the two of you as he led you to a corner seat. “What drink can I serve for you tonight? We have alcoholic beverages but for those who do not wish to indulge on alcohol we also serve sodas and other nonalcoholic beverages.” This made you mentally let out a sigh in relief as you did _not _feel like getting smashed. Especially not in a classy joint like this. 

“I’ll have the Blue Velvet.” Aranea spoke before turning her head to you. “ And you? You going along?” You quickly shook your head. “ N-nonalcoholic mojito please. “With a nod the waiter bowed and made his way over to the bar. “ Wow this place sure is fancy….” Aranea nodded in agreement as she sat back. “ Yeah it is… but it’s pretty freaking cool right? Like I could go here every weekend” She smiled, somewhat surprised to see the waiter return with your drinks already. “Please enjoy. “ When Aranea asked to pay however the man shook his head. “ They have been paid for by the pair of gentlemen over there. With this I shall take my leave, should you wish to order anything else, please use the button by the drink chart to call for me. “ Again the man bowed and left the Vip Booth. 

Curious the two of you turned your heads to see who the men were that paid for the drinks. One man stood out in particular. He had short wavy auburn hair, pale skin, greyish blue eyes though you could only see his left eye as his right was covered by a black eyepatch. His hands and part of his arms covered in long black gloves while his body was draped in a white dress shirt and grayish blue pants. Topped off with a pair of black boots with a clasp over the top.

A playful smile was on the man’s face as he raised his glass to you, you returning the gesture before sipping your drink. Having seen the interaction between you and the man Aranea slightly smirked before leaning over to you. “ He has his eye on you! Like go over to him!” Quickly you shook your head. “N-no way.” You gave Aranea a push making her burst out in a fit of laughter. “ I was kidding” She spoke but you weren’t so sure of it. Usually when Aranea would say something like that she was only half kidding.

You turned your attention back to your drink, slowly sipping it as you listened to the music. But even though you weren’t looking you could feel the eyes … or eye of a certain person on you at all times.You felt your face heat up as the blood rushed upwards. “ If that man stares any harder he’ll burn a hole in my dress.” You softly mumbled to Aranea, who was catching on to the situation pretty quickly. “ That bad? hmmm “ She crossed her arms for a moment only to smile when an idea popped into her head as another song came on. “You just relax here, I’m going to go dance!” Before you could even properly process what had just happened your friend got up, making her way over to the pair of men. You couldn’t hear what she said but one of the men followed her out the Vip Booth and onto the dance floor, engaging her in a slow dance and thus leaving you alone in the vip booth with the tall mysterious and _very _handsome stranger. “Ooooh Six…Aranea I’m going to freaking kill you.” You mumbled as you saw the man approach. 

“ Is this seat taken?” You shook your head, seeing the man sit down beside you. “ Quite the fine evening isn’t it? “ The man spoke trying to engage you in some idle chatter while you were mentally trying to stop your heart from bursting from your chest.“ Y-yeah.. It’s pretty warm for this time of year too…. “ You shyly smiled at the man as he held his hand out to you. “ Julian, Julian Devorak. “ Gently you took his hand introducing yourself, not expecting him to gently place a kiss on the top of your hand. “ That is quite the lovely name…. So how are you liking the club?” The two of you engaged in conversation as you explained your first impression of the club. All the while completely unaware of the fact that Julian was inching closer and closer to you until your legs were almost touching. 

( From this point onwards I recommend you listen to HotShot’s Jelly and Vixx’s Scentist since I had these two on repeat while I wrote this hahahah XD The latter only during writing the naughty moments the first during the regular moments)

“S-so…Uhm T-thank you for the drink.” You raise your glass again, tapping it carefully against the glass he was holding in the way of a toast.” That was very nice of you.” Now realizing how close the man was to you,you could smell a faint hint of rosemary coming from him. It was somewhat soothing, making you feel more at ease in the man’s presence. “ You are quite welcome.” He turned his attention to the dance floor which was barely visible through the curtains. “ Your friend seems to be enjoying herself with my companion. How about the two of us join them on the dance floor?”

In a swift move, he downed the rest of his drink and rose to his feet. “May I have this dance?” Julian asked as he held his hand out to you. Part of your mind was saying to stay seated but before you knew it you had finished the rest of your drink and placed your hand in his. Letting him lead you onto the dance floor. As the two of you danced the man’s eyes never strayed from yours. “ You are truly a sight to behold..” He softly whispered in your ear when he pulled you even closer. The way his voice sounded, how his breath tickled your neck made you feel slightly weak in the knees, thus leaning further into his arms. 

It felt comfortable but at the same time your mind was screaming that this was a man you had just met but there you were, His arms wrapped around you, one hand on your hip while the other took hold of one of your hands. As you leaned your head against him, he leaned down, resting his head against yours. You didn’t know why but your brain went south real quick during the dance; wondering how good he’d be in bed and other things of that sort while nothing he had done could have elicited this way of thinking. 

When the dance ended up bowed your head, saying you needed to step out for a moment before racing off, not noticing the hurt expression on Julian’s face. Thinking it would clear your head as you weren’t so sure anymore of what you were thinking. Letting Aranea know you were going to get some air as you walked by her you made your way out of the club, leaning against the nearby wall.


	3. Inviting you in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..Smut. or an attempt at it

“ Ok breathe. In…. and out. “ Shaking your head you backtracked in your mind, replaying the dance with Julian. How his fingers were wrapped around yours, how his body felt against yours and instead of calming down you felt yourself getting more riled up instead. “ Good Six! I’m not some bloody horny teen!” You scolded yourself as your eyes turned to the now star filled sky. “ A beautiful night indeed. ”You smiled to yourself, staring at it for a moment

“ Please wait!” You heard coming from the club’s entrance and out came Julian. “ Did I do something wrong?” He made his way over , stopping a few steps away from you. “ Huh? J-Julian..” You averted your eyes, feeling ashamed of yourself. “ No you didn’t do anything wrong. Nothing at all.” 

“Then why did you run? You looked quite distressed when you left…” He had you there. “ I.. I was just ashamed of myself. “ Again the blood rushed to your face as the memories came back to the front. “ I… while dancing I… no never mind.” You turned to leave only to be surprised once again by how close Julian was, more or less pinning you against the wall behind you. “ Please tell me.” Though gentle, his voice had a slight commanding undertone, compelling you to tell him.

“ I just… during our dance, which I enjoyed….. my mind started thinking of…” Seeing the flustered expression on your face, he leaned down , one of his hands running up your leg.” Were you perhaps thinking things like this?” Seeing you nod Julian pressed his body against yours, hearing your breath hitch as he ghosted his lips over yours.” And this?” Again you nodded. The only thing in your mind at that moment being how bad you wanted to jump his bones. “ Then I guess we should continue this somewhere else”

Taking hold of your hand he smirked, pulling you away from the club as he walked into one of the streets, leading you through a myriad of alleys before stopping in front of one of the doors. Turning around Julian looked at you, your face still flustered from what happened at the club yet no signs of wanting to leave. “We have arrived…” Gently he pulled you into his house only to push you up against the wall the moment the door closed. His lips locking with yours in a feverish kiss only pulling away for air before feeling your fingers wrap around his collar and pull him back into the kiss.

“So.. Eager” The man chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss again, this time lifting you up in his arms.” Let’s take this to a place a little bit more suitable and comfortable. “ He smiled at you as he carried you to the bedroom like a princess. The entire time you kissed a trail up to his jawline as you felt him slowly put you down by the bed, his arms wrapping around you again. “ Something wrong with being eager?” Julian shook his head as he reached for your hairpin, your hair flowing over your shoulders as it was freed. “ Stunning…” He whispered, running his hand through your hair, before bringing a lock of your hair up to his mouth and placing a kiss on it. “ Beautiful like its owner.” His gloved hand running up your leg once again, only to rest it on your hip. “ Says the handsome one. “ You replied back to him, now feeling bold enough to flirt back. You heard him clear his throat, his face clearly a tad flustered. 

Trying to regain control of the situation he dropped himself onto the bed on his side, with you in his arms. A hand reached up, brushing a lock of hair out of your face, cupping your hand as he slowly came closer. His lips brushing against yours once again. He pushed you down into the bed, deepening the kiss. To his surprise you flipped the both of you over so you were on top of Julian; One hand gripping his collar while the other was tangled in his luscious locks as you kissed. 

When you pulled away from the kiss for need of air, your chest rising and falling fast from the need of air. “Can I take that as a yes to take this further?” Julian asked; his face flustered, yet a smile on his face remained still. “ Hmmm depends if you can get me out of my dress there big boy.” You teased, grinding your hips against his, hearing him grunt, feeling his hands on your hips.” That’s a challenge I would be more than happy to accept.” 

Smirking, he pulled you back down into a deep kiss. Everything he did just made you want more as his fingers slowly stripped you off your dress while his lips formed a trail of kisses down your body, “ Ngh.. Julian” The man slowly shimmied your dress off, leaving you just in the stockings, garter belt and the lingerie set. “ Breathtaking….” Julian spoke as he looked you over like he wished to carve you into his mind.

Gentle, was the word that popped into your mind as you felt his fingers caress your skin. It was as if he was careful not to break you, testing to what extent he could hold you. “ I can handle it.” You whispered.” I might look like this but I’m not a frail little thing…” This made the man underneath you chuckle but he still continued his gentle caressing as if telling you that you should take the lead then.

A twinkle in your eye as you caught on you took his hands, pulling one of the gloves off with a teasing grin. _“/All right… if you want to go that route.. I’ll tease the living hell out of you Captain Handsome/” _When both his gloves were off you pinned one of his hands to the bed while you leaned over, making sure he got a _veryyyyyyyyy _good look at you when you ran your tongue over his long fingers before taking one into your mouth. 

A hiss escaped his lips as he felt you suck on his finger, his pants getting tighter by the minute. “ Oh you are quite the tease.~ But you underestimate my resourcefulness. Who said Id only use my hands?” With a smirk Julian raised his leg, pressing his knee up against your clothed heat, grinding it against you. This starting the war between the two of you on who would give in the fastest. At the end the both of you were hot and bothered. Ready to jump one another, but this time you wouldn’t relinquish control as you straddled him. Your now impatient fingers practically ripping his pants off as you let him slide your panties down your hips. 

y

With a smirk you lined him up with your entrance, sinking down agonizingly slow until your hips were touching once again. You felt him place his hands on your hips, which you then took and pinned by his head only to tease him even further as you spoke.” Who said I’d only use my legs?” Julian’s smirk only grew when he realized you had more or less used his own statement against him. “ Seems this little kitten’s got some claws..”

More than that he couldn’t say as he you began to slowly roll your hips, despite feeling the need to go faster something in your head told you to go slowly. Softly he groaned, his eye never leaving your body as he watched you go from rolling your hips to bouncing in his lap.” Ngh… ah.. you’ll ngh be the death of me. “ The blush had spread to his ears, his lips slightly parted giving him an even more sultry and sensual look.

Finally after what seemed to be minutes you released his hands, this giving him the opportunity to sit up, leaning on one arm while his other wrapped itself around you. His hand slid up to your neck, leaning up to kiss you . You felt his other hand rest on your hip. Your arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss as your bodies now rocked together. 

Softly he whispered sweet nothings as his lips traveled to your neck and good gods was that man talented with his tongue. “Oh Six.. Julian that tongue of yours is absolutely sinful.” Your hands shot up into his auburn locks again, feeling him chuckle into your skin. “ Your entire being is positively sinful” 

As he cupped your cheek he made you tilt your head to the side while his tongue lapped at your heated skin and his teeth left small marks that were sure not to fade within a week. The hand he had on your hip slowly slid up to cup your breast, massaging it gently with his long fingers and teasing your nipple by gently pinching it. Julian felt himself get closer, feeling your walls squeeze his cock in all the right places. But another feeling welled up inside of him as well. A feeling that had been in the back of his mind from the moment he saw laid eyes on you.

His hand cupped your head while his other was on your back, pulling you as close to him as possible as he took in your scent. “ You minx.” He grumbled softly, so soft you couldn’t hear him over your own gasps. Closer and closer you inched feeling it build up inside of you more and more. Completely into the moment he instinctively licked his lips, feeling his fangs grow and sunk them into your tender skin. The mix of pain and pleasure sent you over the edge, spasming around him and subsequently sending him over the edge as well as he drunk from your crimson ambrosia. 

With a grunt he withdrew from you, pushing you over onto the bed and flipping you onto your stomach. Still in a daze you didn’t quite realize what was going on as your adrenaline was still pumping and your body was still coming down from that mind blowing high. You felt Julian slip inside you again and his fangs sunk back into your neck at the same place as he began to move. One hand on your hip while the other was firmly wrapped around your shoulder. 

Wanting more he began to thrust while indulging more into his lust for your nectar. Still sensitive from the previous orgasm it didn’t take long for the two of you to crash headfirst into another one. This one finally exhausting the two of you as you fell asleep in Julian’s arms.

You were quick to drift off to sleep, falling deep into the realm of dreams. 


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That semi awkward morning after

Being what he was Julian was quick to wake. Now on his back besides you his eyes fluttering open as he recalled what happened the previous night. “.... this is not good.. “ Not only had he let his feelings take charge of his actions.. and then there was the matter on how you seemed to pull him in further and further. Not to forget your blood. “ ….I’m an idiot..” With a groan he ran his hands over his face as the taste of your blood still lingered on his tongue. Your blood, at the height of ecstasy tasted like the most divine and addicting drug. Sinful and euphoric.

When turning his gaze to you his frown vanished as he laid eyes upon your still slumbering form. Shaking his head he reached out to gently stroke your cheeks. Your skin, warm to the touch and confirming that you were indeed still in his bed. Something he wasn’t used to as usually his one night stands were gone before he would even wake, leaving him in his bed alone. 

Not that he didn’t understand as most people who hook up don’t linger nor wish to overstay their welcome. Hearing you stir he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep as you woke and got up to get up to the bathroom. Julian figured that afterwards you would simply get dressed and leave him but was pleasantly surprised as he felt you get back into the bed, snuggling into him before completely relaxing again. 

You, as you had woken up had felt like you were in a daze the entire time. Waking up with a _very _handsome man besides you. Somehow not being able to find the bathroom for a good few minutes. Noticing you were naked and when picking up a shirt that it was way too big for you. Everything just seemed to confuse you which you attributed to not being awake enough and needing more sleep. Slipping the shirt on you got back into bed, your eyes now closed and snuggling closer to the warmth.

It was only when you felt an arm wrap around you that _everything _from the moment you woke up to then wasn’t a dream. Your eyes shot open hearing the sheets shift, your head turning so fast that any regular person would’ve shat themselves. Julian scanned your face seeing how surprised you were as it slowly dawned on you what you had done. “Oh.. uhm. Good morning.” He spoke, an awkward smile on his face.

The words coming out of your mouth could only be described as a slew of unintelligible and incoherent attempts of trying to form your thoughts into words while you scrambled out of bed nearly falling and hitting your head if it hadn’t been for Julian’s lightning reflexes.

Finally somewhat calmed down when he placed you back in bed you sat up. “ Good catch… thank you.” Your eyes scanned the room wanting to know where all YOUR clothes had gon only to find them on a pile on the floor by the foot of the bed. A million things went through your mind but the thing most on your mind was; You wanted to go home and let this all sink in.

Awkwardly eyeing the man you tried to find the words to tell him that it would be best that you’d go home for now. But at the same time seeing the man eyeing you for any injuries made it harder to say anything. As if having read your mind however he let out a sigh. “ You wish to return home?”Gently you nodded as you slipped out of the man’s shirt and into your clothes of the previous night. “ Was I that bad?”

“N-no!” You stammered.” I just need to…. I need some time to let this all sink in.. I mean I never did this before..in this way. As in meet a handsome man at a fancy club and get so freaking turned on by him that I let him take me to his house and almost literally screw my brains out you know.” As you went on that little tangent Julian felt the corner of his lip curve up into a small smile as he found you quite endearing. 

He knew from the moment he had laid eyes on you the night prior that you were not one to do this on a regular basis. “ So let me guess you are unaware of the ‘ One Night Stand Etiquette?’” Instead of going on another tangent you quietly nodded, hearing the vampire let out a hearty chuckle. “ There’s not really rulebook for it. Some people would rather you be gone before they wake others don’t mind you dwelling.. as for me.. How about I make you breakfast and bring you home?” You stammered, trying to say that you didn’t want to bother him. “I insist.” 

After putting a pair of pants on the man led you to his pretty lavish kitchen, especially considering a vampire didn’t necessarily need to eat human food. He sat you down on one of the chairs before starting on breakfast. In silence you sat watching the man you met the night prior make you breakfast all the while humming a song you didn’t know. A small smile smile had formed on his lips making it seem as if he was remembering something good from the past. The smile grew as he cooked and the kitchen filled with the scent of various foods and herbs. 

Julian’s humming eventually came to a stop when he put all the food on two plates and placed yours in front of you. “I haven’t cooked in a while but I’m quite confident that this will taste well.” Taking the man on his word you took a bite and let your senses be overwhelmed by the plethora of flavors It was unlike anything you had ever tasted before and it was _divine. _“Oh wow this is really good… holy crow.” A chuckle escaped the man’s lips as he heard you praise his cooking. “ Thank you. I must admit however that my sister’s cooking is much better than mine but I manage.” 

“Even despite not needing human food to sustain yourself??” Julian’s smile was wiped almost completely from his face when you said that. He had hoped you hadn’t remembered that he had bitten you but as you had watched the man’s actions that morning you quickly caught on to what was going on.” Y-you knew?” You shook your head as you swallowed the last bit of food, gently placing the cutlery on the table.” I caught on when my neck was still hurting this morning. Not to mention the lack of mirrors and the fact that in the reflection of the kitchen tiles I could see myself but I didn’t see you…” 

He let out a sigh, running a gloved hand through his locks. “ I suppose I should have been more gentle when I bit you, I got caught up in the moment.” Julian shook his head.” I had really hoped you wouldn’t be awake enough to notice my reflection or lack of… But yes I am a vampire my dear..” Leaning on the counter he looked you in the eyes. “ Which brings me to my next question…” 

“ Why haven’t you run from me yet?” 

giving the man a gentle smile you placed your hand over his “Because if you wanted to kill me you would’ve already done so. That and my best friend is a vampire. The girl you saw me with yesterday? Well she’s not a pure vampire though. Her mom’s a human… which is why she can actually walk in daylight.She can eat human food but takes blood pills as supplements or when she’s craving blood. She rarely drinks straight from the vein like you did.” You laughed seeing the blood rush to the man’s face. 

“I- I see…” He laughed running a hand through his own hair again, feeling stupid that he worried so much. “ Your friend is lucky. I can go out in the day but mostly only during fall, winter and at times when its still really dark then spring is alright too but summer is out of the question as the sun will cause me to slowly burn to a crisp. I can eat food for the taste but it does little for me in the way of sustenance..” Gently he took your hand in his own, slipping his fingers between yours. 

“ Well what will you do now then?” The man asked ,giving your hand a gentle squeeze. “ Well… how about I give you my number and when you want to meet up again you give me a call?” Julian blinked, wondering if he was still sleeping until you handed him a card with your number and email address before rising from your seat. He followed you with his eyes, slightly shocked when he felt you peck him on the lips before walking off. “Thank you for the lovely night… call me~” 

Frozen for what seemed to be like minutes or hours he only snapped out of it when he heard the front door close. The card in his hand proof that you wanted to see him again. A smile on his face as he let out a sigh.” Quite the teasing one you are~ …” 


End file.
